UNDERTALE but nobody came
ola me chamo juan e tenho atualmente 18 anos mas.... naquela época em 2016 eu tinha 15 e conheci o jogo undertale como sempre fui na steam e fui olhar o jogo e como sempre tinha pagar mas mesmo assim paguei e esperei baixar e quando baixou eu não parei mais eu fiz 2 finais neutro e pacifista mas faltava um......... O GENOCIDA eu com muito receio resetei sabendo que teria que matar todos mas eu fiz e chorei bastante ja que tive trair meus amigos toriel sans papyrus undyne alphys mettaton asgore napstablook muffet flowey quando cheguei no sans quando ele me ofereceu piedade eu aceitei e apos ele minha morte.... eu mesmo depois de seu pedido voltei e finalmente eu o matei e eu chorei muito muito MUITO pois ele era meu personagem favorito mas eu tinha que matá-lo para prosseguir e apos ir ate asgore e matá-lo flowey apareceu e pediu por piedade mas não apos destruir flowey chara um personagem que na época eu não a conhecia e começou a conversar e ele perguntou se eu queria apagar o mundo mas eu me recusei e ...... e ela apenas respondeu não hmmm intersante e quem disse que vc esta no controle e veio um jumpscare gigante e eu pulei da cadeira e com medo abri o jogo e uma tela escura apareceu por ums 20 minutos e chara falou comigo ate que ela falou que se eu dace minha alma para ela ela iria resetar tudo e como eu fui idiota aceitei e o jogo foi resetado e quando ele abriu algo estranho apareceu em vez da introdução normal apareceu isso uma imagem escrito mas ninguem veio eu achei estanho e quando o jogo iniciou não havia perguntado o nome da criança caída e o jogo ja deu meu nome de frisk o verdadeiro nome do personagem e comecei frisk estava muito estranho (a) ele esta com as roupas rasgadas e ele tinha um sorriso doentio e quando fui para próxima sala..... me deparei com flowey com suas petá-las retiradas e seu caule havia sido cortado um pouco quando ele me olhou ele começou a falar NÃO VC SEU MONSTRO AGORA POR SUA CULPA TUDO ESTA EM EM RUINAS NÃO ME OLHE COM ESSE OLHAR DOENTIO e assim flowey fugiu e meu personagem andou sozinho ate a próxima sala sala não havia save e continuei com medo mas algo estava estranho tudo nas ruinas estava destruido os puzzles ja estavam feitos e havia pó em todo lugar quando cheguei na casa de toriel estava tudo destruído e havia uma torta de caramelo e canela jogada no chão eu a pequei pelo menos tentar quando enter agi apareceu um texto em vermelho escrito não precisamos disso então não a peguei e então desci as escadas encontrei toriel toda mutilada e quando cheguei perto ela ela disse V - O -C -Ê! E A BATALHA COMEÇOU eu tentei usar piedade mas o botão estava com um X e so restava lutar eu lutei com um golpe toriel havia M - O -R - R - I - D - O e ela deu um grito estridente e apareceu outro texto em vermelho escrito parabéns você conseguiu e eu prossegui com muito medo e cheguei em nevada e tudo estava igual como as coisas estavam nas ruinas ate eu chegar na cidade fui ate o final ate que encontrei papyrus sem sua cabeça ou mãos me aproximei e a batalha começou e foi igual a toriel com um golpe...... eu comecei a chorar eu logo fechei o jogo e fui dormir eu tive um pesadelo era um lugar escuro com varios vultos negros que eram dos personagens do jogo e eles diziam ISSO E TUDO CULPA SUA e eu ouvi gritos estridentes e altos e uma risada mali guina igual a de flowey so que...... destorcida e muito grave EU ACORDEI SUANDO COM MUITO MEDO eu decidi que era hora de terminar isso eu iniciei e andei por toda cachoeira que estava destruida e sem água ate achar undyne que estava derretendo parecendo um amalgamo eu lutei não foi dificil ela não atacava com ums 10 hits eu a matei e eu prossegui ate hotland so havia pó quando cheguei no laboratório da alphys e eu a achei enforcada com um bilhete escrito me dasculpa eu nao consigui........... -alphys eu fiquei com mais medo e ja eram 2:50 da manha eu prossegui ate chegar no MTT resort so havia pó ruinas e eu fui ate o the core e o elevador da batalha do mettaton ja estava aberto eu entrei e fui ate a batalha mas ele não estava la so havia escombros de metal eu comecei a chorar e achei um bilhete escrito ola jogador sei que você esta lendo então me encontre no ultimo corredor por favor -sans o bilhete tinha um pouco de sangue eu pensei ok e sai do core e quando cheguei na casa do asgore não havia nada so teve mensagens escritas com sangue mais ninguem veio ou ninguem ira vir saia desista eu desci as escadas e fui ate o ultimo corredor mas... o meu jogo crashou e quando eu a abri eu ouvi um um grito masculino horrivel e notei que frisk havia mudado ele (a) estava chorando e estava saindo sangue de sua boca e encontrei sans despedaçado e sua jaqueta e chara estava ao seu lado com um sorriso demoníaco e começou uma batalha ele (a) falou comigo vc sabe que isso è culpa sua não è vc VC SUA DETERMINAÇÃO ME ACORDOU AGORA NÃO À VOLTA EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VC JUAN ISSO È SUA CULPA quando ela disse essas palavras eu fiquei branco e ela continuou SE VC QUER SEU ´´JOGO´´ E SEUS AMIGOS DE VOLTA VC TEM QUE ME DAR A SUA ALMA EM TROCA e apareceu a opção ´´sim´´ ou ´´não´´ eu simplesmente desliguei meu computador e tentei ir falar com meus pais mais...... algo ou alguem me deu uma ................ facada eu eu desmaiei e antes que minha visão escurecesse eu vi alguem com uma camisa listrada amarela e verde e eu dormi........ quando acordei eu estava no hospital com minha mãe minha namorada e meu pai eu perguntei o que aconteceu minha mãe disse que ela e meu pai tinham me encontrado desmaiado com um corte no peito e do computador saia uma risada demoníaca e destorcida e estava escrito but nobody came e me levaram no hospital uns dias se passaram e eu levei alta e fui para casa e meu undertale estava instalado ainda no meu pc e eu tive uma escolha eu exclui aquele maldito e doentio jogo mas...... minha maldição nunca se foi ate hoje vejo vultos dos personagens ainda dizendo a mesma coisa e ouso sempre a mesma risada demoníaca eu tambem ando fazendo tratamentos para esquecer daquilo mas.......... so digo uma coisa NUNCA BAIXE UNDERTALE ESSE MALDITO JOGO MAS SE BAIXAR SUA COMTA EM RISCO...........................................................................................